Betting On Us
by TatorTotTottish
Summary: A one-shot about what happens when Judy Hopps forces Nick Wilde to participate in a game night at the local coffee shop, and a bet is formed. Based on an idea by BeecroftA. JudyxNick
"I don't play games, Fluff."

Judy Hopps fixed Nick Wilde with an astounded look, her amethyst eyes bright and her nose scrunched in disbelief.

"You, Nicholas Wilde – the _hustler_ – don't play games?"

"Nope."

"I've made my mind up, we're going."

Judy hopped out of the car and started strutting up to the door of their favorite little coffee shop. Earlier in the week, the coffee shop had begun advertising for a "Friday Night - Game Night" for their customers, and Judy was all for playing a good game. Nick, however, didn't care for board games; he didn't see the point in them, but since it was the coffee shop that was hosting it, he couldn't help but feel a slight need to go.

Two hours before the event started, Nick and Judy had gone into the diner just a few doors down from the shop and enjoyed a nice meal together on one of the rare days they had off. The day had seemed to go by in a blur as Nick and Judy had spent the day doing whatever they felt like doing. Nick had even made her a specialty pawpsicle before they went on a stroll in the central park.

Judy had enjoyed the day so much that she had completely forgotten about wanting to take Nick to the coffee shop's game night, and Nick certainly didn't remind her, but when they got back in the car, Judy saw the same advertising poster and was instantaneously hooked all over again.

"I'm not moving, Carrots!" Nick called after Judy through his open window.

Judy turned and gave him a look, and not just any look, _the_ look; the look that said, "you know you're going to come with me anyway." It was the look that always made Nick sigh before grudgingly doing what she wanted.

This time, he would be participating in board game night.

The small coffee shop was packed with animals all playing various games, and Nick instantly regretted ever meeting Judy, because at this point, that was the only way he would have gotten out of game night.

"What do you want to do first?" Judy asked cheerfully.

"Get coffee."

"That's actually a really good idea, I'll have-"

"You really think I'm going to let you have coffee after what happened Monday?"

Judy's eyes widened and her mouth shut tightly as she tried to play it off as her being innocent. "I learned my lesson-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

Judy scrunched her noise in frustration. "Fine," she huffed. "But I pick the first game and I pick…"

Judy surveyed the room, her eyes falling on a plastic white mat that had four rows of large circles in red, blue, green, and yellow colors, before turning back to Nick, a smirk on her face.

"Slither."

Nick's face fell in horror. "You can't be serious."

"Very, actually."

"Only snakes are good at that game."

"Oh, but isn't Zootopia the place where everyone can be anything?" Judy grinned. "Today, you're going to be a snake."

Without another word, she was gone, already waiting by the mat for him. With a roll of his eyes, Nick ordered one coffee, then walked over to her. She took the coffee out of his hands, much to his displeasure, and set it on an empty table just a few feet away from the mat.

"Do you want to go first? Or should I?" Judy smiled at him, waiting for him to either choose a death wish sooner or later.

"Just spin, Rabbit."

Judy set the spinner on the floor and then swiped it with her paw, letting the small black arrow spin around the square card.

The square piece of cardboard was divided into five sections: back right paw, back left paw, front right paw, front left paw, and ears/tail. The game required that the spinner land on a color in a section, meaning that you would have to put the body part to the corresponding color dot on the mat. The game went until everyone was twisted to the point that a person fell, making him or her the loser.

For Judy, the spinner stopped on the color blue in the section labeled "back right paw." With a smug look, Judy slapped her right foot onto one of the blue circles.

"Your turn."

Nick rolled his eyes and then flicked the spinner. It landed on green in the "front left paw" section. Dragging his feet, Nick walked over to one of the green circles and bitterly leaned down, placing his paw on the circle.

Fifteen minutes of flicking the spinner for direction, teetering on toes in order to not fall over, complaining about the discomfort, and glaring at one another hatefully passed.

"Dang it, Rabbit, take that back."

"I can't. I already put my foot there."

"Well, why did you choose that red circle? There's one right by you!"

"Yes, but this annoys you more."

Nick growled as he looked down at Judy's foot that was directly beneath him, in between both of his paws that were glued to the surrounding circles. At this point in the game, Judy and Nick were twisted around each other uncomfortably. One of Judy's feet was right under Nick's face, the other twisted around his right leg in order to stay on a green dot, while her own arms were crossed as they reached for dots in opposite directions, and her right ear was stretched to reach a blue dot beneath her. Nick's tail was wrapped around her waist as it was touching a dot, his feet stretched in discomfort as they were on reverse ends of the mat. One slip and it would be game over for either one of them.

Nick flicked the spinner for what felt like the hundredth time and groaned. "Left front paw to red."

Judy laughed. "Well, looks like you'll be in for a stretch."

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't taken this red dot!" Nick complained as he began to stretch for the dot that was surely going to make him fall.

Judy started laughing harder. "Nick, stop moving your tail, it tickles!"

"Oh, yeah?" Nick wiggled his tail, making Judy snort with laughter.

"Stop!" she squealed.

Nick started moving his tail more, letting it sweep over her waist as she shook with laughter. "Nick, dang it, stop that. Ah!" Judy collapsed as she rolled on the mat laughing, tears in her eyes as she clutched her sides.

"Y-you cheater!" she gasped in between laughs.

Nick found himself laughing as he stood and helped her up from the floor.

"What next?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Judy sighed as her laughing finally ceased. "Uh-oh, you look like you are enjoying this."

The smile vanished as a false look of seriousness appeared. "No, why would you think that?"

"You so are!" Judy laughed as she punched his shoulder, making him crack a smile.

"Yeah, maybe just a little… but it's just because I'm winning."

Judy's cheerfulness ebbed away, her competitive ways coming out. "You only won because you cheated, you can't really beat me."

Nick's ears perked up. "Is that a challenge, Carrots?"

"Better, it's a bet."

Nick whistled, his ego taking over. "What am I going to win?"

"Winner has to do whatever the other says for a week."

Nick didn't even need to think about it. "Deal."

The two shook on it before turning back to the games.

"Now, it's my turn to pick, and I choose Cards," Nick said easily with a smile.

"What? No way!"

"You afraid you're going to lose, Fluff?"

"No!" Judy replied stubbornly. "I can beat you at Cards any day!"

"Then do it."

Thus, the marathon of games began. The two played all night, from Slither to Cards, to Yaktzee, to Zooggle, to Battlesheep. Nick was a natural winner at board games, his old con artist ways taking over halfway through the night. Judy watched in horror as he won game after game after game, the odds stacked against her as each game concluded. As their marathon continued, more animals present in the coffee shop became intrigued in their bet. It all came down to Jengoat at the end of the night.

Both Judy and Nick were standing on opposite ends of the round table they were using, animals all around watching as the blocks went higher and higher. As Nick removed a particularly tricky block and placed it on the top, the crowd stared in awe, all while Judy muttered about Nick being a "sly fox" under her breath. Once the block was placed, Nick gave Judy a cocky look.

"Let's make this more interesting," she snapped.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Winner of this game wins the bet."

"You willing to take those odds?"

Judy glared at him, resentment in her eyes.

Nick chuckled. "That's a deal, then."

The crowd around them cheered as the game continued, each taking risky moves but pulling them off, their hearts skipping beats as they did so. It came down to a block at the very bottom of the tower, one that was part of the tower's main support, and it was Nick's move. Nick easily removed the block, using his claws to push and wiggle the little piece of wood from its place. Judy could see that it was going to be next to impossible to beat him with how easy his paws worked around the wood. While Nick moved to place the block on the top of the tower, Judy nudged the table's legs with her foot. The tower came crashing down, leaving a shocked Nick in its wake.

" _YES!_ You lose! You're _mine_ for the week, Wilde!" Judy shouted in celebration.

Nick smiled up at her as the crowd began to disperse, the coffee shop now nearly empty. He waited until he was sure no one was listening before letting out a slightly devilish chuckle.

"I know you cheated, Carrots."

"No, I-I didn't-"

"It's cool. Payback for the first game, right?" Nick swung his tail back and forth in a teasing way as he grinned at her.

"I'm yours for the week," he stated with a shrug, before walking over to Judy. Then, with a swift movement, he kissed her lightly, leaving her significantly surprised, her mouth agape. He looked in her amethyst eyes and smiled affectionately.

"Then again, I'm already yours for life, right?"


End file.
